


Recognition

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Recognition means.





	Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Warnings: Sex, language  


* * *

A week before Christmas and Daniel had completed all his shopping except for Jack's gift. During the intervening period between since his fleeting and disguised flirtation at Thanksgiving, SG-1 had been on three undistinguished off world missions. There had been no further 'sparkage' between Daniel and his team leader, but Jack hadn't quite reverted to his usual sniping snarky self. Daniel wanted to get something special, something that might kindle some closeness between them, maybe something that would enable him to continue what he'd started with the seat belt incident.

Daniel was in a part of town that was relatively unknown to him but he'd read about an antiquarian bookshop and thought he might be able to find something on astronomy.

As he strolled along the unfamiliar street looking for the bookshop, his nasal senses picked up the trail of a coffee shop. Breathing in the wonderful aroma of freshly ground and brewing coffee blended with the smell of chocolate donuts, Daniel drew level with the café revelling in the sensations identified by his olfactory organ and hesitated.

Should I stop for a quick coffee first or go to the bookstore first? I could go to the bookstore, find something for Jack and come back for coffee and then I could read the book as well. On the other hand, coffee now would charge me up against this cold weather.

He shook his head, torn between the immediate gratification of coffee now and the drawn out anticipation of coffee later.

Bit like sex. Do I go for a quickie or go for a long lazy sesh? What am I thinking? I haven't had sex of any kind for such a long time, but if I could get my hands on Jack right now...

Groaning quietly Daniel glanced at his watch debating which shop was likely to close first, and figuring it would be the bookstore he dragged himself away from the coffee torture to find it. 

An hour later Daniel was still roaming the shelves of the bookstore like a child in a toyshop, wanting to look at and touch everything. He found a first edition Budge and groaned out loud, eliciting a 'Is everything alright sir?' from the puzzled shop assistant. Eventually Daniel selected a small book written in 1828, with sketched drawings of the constellations and a little speculative treatise on the origins of the solar system.

Pleased with his purchase Daniel headed straight for the coffee shop, making his way quickly along the sleet-spattered street. It was nearly dark and the lights of the shop windows illuminated the sidewalk, giving it a reflective glassy look.

Standing in front of the coffee shop again, Daniel studied the menu stuck up on the inside of the window. He glanced to one side of the bright yellow poster to see how busy the shop was, wondering if there would be a spare seat. It wasn't that busy and as Daniel surveyed the place he noticed two men ensconced at a table in a quiet corner, sitting opposite each other and both leaning forward implying that their conversation was intimate. Daniel looked back at the menu poster to confirm his selection. 

Suddenly Daniel's stomach felt like it had been zatted. He leaned past the poster again peering into the shop, thinking that one of the men he'd spotted looked familiar. It was Jack! And who the hell was that with him? Daniel watched as they continued their intimate exchange and his jaw dropped as he saw the stranger brush his hand fleetingly across Jack's cheek. Not that much of a stranger thought Daniel angrily, feeling the bile of jealousy brewing in his gut. Who the hell was the other man and what was the 'something' between them?

* * *

"I can't help it Mac, I only have to be within ten feet of him and I die."

"Well, this Daniel guy must be really special. You usually had to be within at least three feet of me before you did that!"

Jack smiled weakly at his friend and sometime lover Dermot McEvoy, as they sat huddled in a corner of the coffee shop.

"Yeah, well that was easy. I knew what I was and I knew you were too; you never made a secret of it. This is different. I still know what I am, but Daniel. Well he was married."

"And so were you."

"But I've always known so I could make adjustments. I think Daniel is straight and I don't know whether he could, or would, make adjustments."

"Don't you think you're putting the cart before the horse?"

"Huh?"

"Well you seem to be answering questions on his behalf that you haven't even asked him yet." 

"I won't ever ask him Mac, it's too difficult and there's too much as stake."

"Like what?"

"My career, team dynamics, him hating the hell outa me, that kind of stuff."

"Jack, you're already beating yourself up about this and you don't even know the lay of the land yet. When we were in Colombia you always said to never make a decision, about anything, until you've got all the information. Didn't you say 'Intel before Action'?"

"I guess," sighed Jack, glad that his friend was available to help him think this mess through.

"Look, seems to me there are two issues here and two questions to be answered. Let me get this straight, you're in love with a man that doesn't know."

Jack nodded.

"You think he's straight, but you don't know."

Jack nodded again.

"You're loathed to do anything about it because of your career."

"And pension," Jack added. 

"Okay and that. You're worried about team dynamics and your ego won't allow for rejection. Is that about right?"

"Shit, you've got me well and truly pegged," Jack said, smiling a little more enthusiastically this time.

"So as I see it, the first issue is to do with the impact of this situation on others. The second is the impact on him and on the two of you. See where I'm going with this?"

Jack raised his eyebrows in question, feeling a little uncomfortable with the Irishman's ability to stuff all of this into a nutshell.

"What's more important Jack? Them, or you and him?"

"I dunno, it's not that straight forward. You make it sound so cut and dried and it's not."

"Yes it is. You either want him enough to go for broke, or you don't." 

"Now see that's far too simple an analysis."

"Bottom line Jack."

"For fuck's sake Dermot, it's too hard."

"No it isn't. Look, are you likely to feel any worse by gathering the Intel and getting your answers? C'mon Jack, you're Action Guy not Wimp Kid. I'm guessing you've had to do stuff on missions that I could never imagine, and you're still here to fight another day. You can do this, I know you. You never walk away from something worth fighting for." Dermot brushed Jack's cheek fleetingly, feeling that his friend was at a crossroads in his life and needing a shoulder. 

"You're right Mac I know you are. I just need a little time and opportunity to get this right."

"That's more like it. Want another coffee?"

"Nah, let's go. Wanna come back to mine for a while?"

Sure that would be grand!" -o-

Daniel felt sick with shock as he tried to tell himself that what he was witnessing wasn't what it looked like, though that caress was not something shared between two strangers, USAF officers or hockey fans. That level of intimacy implied, well intimacy. As Daniel was trying to process what he'd just seen Jack and the other man were leaving their table, Jack paying the bill as the other man waited.

As the panic of discovery rose through Daniel's mind snapping and biting at his senses, he found he was rooted to the spot, paralysed by the fear of being recognised. All he could do was pull up his coat collar around his ears and take off his glasses. Plunging them into his pocket he found and pulled out a woolly hat that he planted on his head.

The two men came out of the shop and walked straight past Daniel, oblivious to the dark figure reading the menu poster. Daniel watched them walk along the dark wet street to the junction. As he put his glasses back on to make out the two blurry images, Daniel saw Jack holding the other man's arm long enough to suggest that damned level of intimacy again. Jack turned to go one way and the other man crossed the street walking quickly away from Jack.

* * *

Back in his apartment Daniel sat at his kitchen table, tumbling the small tome that was Jack's gift in his hand. Thinking there was absolutely no point in kidding himself that Jack might be interested or even available, Daniel tossed the book into the trashcan, utterly devastated by the events of the afternoon. After a few minutes Daniel retrieved the book. He might be feeling like hell over Jack but he couldn't consign a book to anywhere other than his bookshelf -o-

At the sound of the doorbell Jack dumped his jacket over a kitchen chair and headed for the front door. The dark figure of a man filled the doorway, smiling broadly at Jack as he whispered his greeting, stepping past him and into the hallway.

Brown eyes met green as the two men looked fondly at each other, then after a moment's hesitation they fell into each other's arms, exchanging bear hugs.

"Dermot!" Jack laughed, slapping the Irishman on the back. "I'm so glad to see you," he smiled. 

"Thanks Jack," Dermot said as he followed Jack to the kitchen, the Irish lilt in his voice making the hairs on the back of Jack's neck stand on end and sending delicious shivers down his back. God he loved this man.

"Wanna real drink?" Jack asked, stopping dead in the kitchen doorway. Dermot, quite unprepared for Jack's sudden halt, ran straight into the back of him and flung his arms around his host to stop from overbalancing and knocking Jack over as well.

"Hey, that reminds me," Jack smiled.

"Huh?"

"I haven't had a 'hello' kiss yet. C'mere," Jack breathed, in that predatory O'Neill way, caressing Dermot's face and pursing his lips for a smackeroo. 

"Where's that drink O'Neill, I'm gasping," Dermot laughed nervously backing away from Jack's cradling grip, performing a classy two-step and avoiding the other man's exocet lips.

"Hey! What kinda greetin' is that pictureboy?"

"I'm sorry Jack, it's been a while."

"Yeah, about two years. So?"

"Things are different now. You want this Daniel guy and I..." Dermot's voice trailed off into silence.

"And you what?" Jack snapped, mildly irritated by Dermot's reaction to his rejected attempt at a hello kiss.

"Oh nothing Jack."

"C'mon Mac. You call me out of the blue, mutter something about just passing through but you don't say where, and now you won't tell me what's up." 

Dermot shifted uncomfortably. "I've been around and about, here and there."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"I'm HIV positive Jack."

The tough USAF officer stared in shocked disbelief at his friend's confession.

"Oh my god, Dermot," Jack said quietly, pulling the dark haired Irishman into another longer sweeter embrace. "I don't know what to say."

"Just don't hate me." 

"Why would I hate you? You've always been special to me, but I still don't know what to say." 

"There's nothing you can say Spike.

Jack smiled into Dermot's long shaggily curly hair, missing the nickname that only Dermot used from way back when Jack was in Black Ops and wore his hair short and spiky.

"Yes there is," Jack replied, "Can we have sex now?"

"Jaack," Dermot laughed, pushing him gently in the chest.

"Is that a no?" asked Jack, seriously disappointed.

"'Fraid so. I'm not risking anyone else's health, especially yours."

"You won't. We can use condoms and it won't be a problem."

"No Jack, you've spent the afternoon in that coffee shop telling me about Daniel. How can you be so smitten with the man and still want to stray in front of my camera lens, especially now?"

"Jeez, you still calling your dick after your camera? And what's this especially now crap? Did you think I was gonna think less of you because you're HIV positive? Surely you know me better than that?" 

"It's the tool of my trade Spike, you know that. And no, I thought you'd be all right with it, I just needed to be sure though. People have a habit of changing when they know," Dermot grinned.

"Yeah well," Jack smiled, waving his hand to dismiss Dermot's anxiety, "And you always were stupid about crazy names."

"I know, I know," Dermot chuckled, holding up his hands in supplication. "Can't help it dear boy, now where's my drink?" 

Jack grabbed two large glasses and a bottle of Jack Daniel's and the two men made their way into the living room, Jack slumping in his usual armchair and Dermot on the sofa next to him.

"So, Dermot."

"So, Jack."

"So, whaddya gonna do? About the Aids thing?"

"I don't have Aids, not yet anyway."

"How long?" Jack ventured.

"I don't know. With the kinds of drugs around nowadays, it could be years and years."

"No, I meant how long have you known?"

"Oh, about eight months now. I was on a trip to Sardinia covering a story on holiday romances, what a joke that was. You know the Blondie song 'The Tide is High'? Well there's a line in it that goes 'A moment's pain for a lifetime's pleasure'. In my case it was the opposite. A moment's pleasure for a lifetime's pain and probably a bloody short one too."

"Aww crap, Dermot. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes, Jack, you can kiss it better," replied Dermot, as in one stride he placed his hands on the arms of Jack's chair and leaned toward him. Jack spread his legs allowing Dermot to sink to his knees between them, resting against Jack's groin and chest. The two men kissed tentatively at first then with growing lust and intensity, Dermot feeling Jack's rapidly hardening cock beneath his abdomen. They broke to draw breath as with regret, the Irishman shuffled back to the sofa. 

"Whoa!" Jack exclaimed, "I've missed you."

"Yeah, I missed you too Spike!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Our lives are so different, I haven't even been on this continent since we last saw each other. And anyway there's nothing anyone can do, least of all you. You never know, I might get lucky and someone will find a cure or give me a new body, or maybe some mad scientist will give me a leech or a slug that will make me well. I've got years in me Jackieboy. So anyway, what about this Daniel guy? You said he works at your place."

Draining his glass and pouring them both another drink, Jack relaxed into his chair thinking that maybe a Tok'ra snakehead might help, though what use the movement would have for a mad Irish photojournalist he wasn't sure. 

"Yep, I command the team he's part of. He's a civilian consultant with the Air Force."

"So...?"

"So yeah. We work together, have done for five years."

"And that's a problem? C'mon Spike, why haven't you made the Jack O'Neill move on him yet?"

"Like I said. He's part of my team."

"Like I said. So?"

"I'm still in the military."

"And?"

"C'mon Dermot, you know I can't."

"Didn't stop you making your move on me in Colombia."

"Yeah, well that was different."

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes. It. Was!" Laughing, Jack reached forward to touch Dermot's arm. 

"It was no different you lying bastard! I was the photographer attached to your outfit. How was that different from now?"

"You were only around three months, then you were gone. And we were in unusual circumstances."

"You mean getting all hot and sweaty while we were getting all hot and sweaty in the jungle?" 

Jack sighed, remembering their uninhibited animalistic love making amongst the trees and leaf litter in a very different place. They'd met up from time to time over the intervening years and had always consummated their encounters in very satisfying and positive ways. But knowing he wasn't going to win the argument, Jack lapsed into silence.

Not to be outdone by Jack's resignation, Dermot continued to follow through for the kill.

"C'mon Jack, when are you going to make your move?" he asked again, swiping his long black hair behind his ears to expose a single small gold loop through one ear lobe.

"Shit, you turn me on when you do that."

"Sorry Spike, not this time. The drugs I'm taking reduce the old sex drive y'know, and much as I would love to fuck you senseless I'm really not up to it. Don't change the subject." Jack nodded sympathetically; sorry he wasn't going to get the opportunity to nail his ex-lover, preferably against the wall.

"Well, if you must know I already made the move."

"Did you follow through?"

"Couldn't Dermot, I just couldn't."

"Why not flyboy? Huh? Lost your knack?"

"No!" Jack exclaimed, grinning.

"Well whatever you say, you just need to concentrate on your Dannyboy and save all your energy to fuck him when you've got him!"

"For cryin' out loud, you are such a crude bastard. It's not like that, not with Daniel."

"Is this love, Jack? Do I hear the sound of true lurve?"

"Fuck off Mac and have another drink!" 

The men laughed, reminisced, joked, talked seriously, laughed some more, snacked and drank copiously. It was nearly 4am before they staggered into bed, just pleased to have the comfort of another body to hold on to, both of them hurting deep down for themselves and for each other. All too quickly an alcohol induced, dreamless sleep overtook them.

* * *

Jack stirred at the sound of knocking at the front door. On opening it, a well wrapped up, freezing cold Daniel presented himself.

"Hey Jack, I've been knocking for ages."

"Sorry, I must have overslept," muttered Jack, wondering why Daniel hadn't used the doorbell and wondering why his body was feeling so lethargic and heavy. He stared at Daniel, the hood of his coat having dropped over his face. Lifting it Jack cast his eye over Daniel's beautiful face and saw a single tear. 

"Danny!" gasped Jack as he turned to open the door fully, intending for Daniel to get inside as quickly as possible. Turning back, Jack looked at the man still standing on the doorstep that was fast becoming the sole focus of his every waking and sleeping moment. Instead of the single clear salty tear, all Jack could see were droplets of blood running slowly down Daniel's cheeks and forming two rivulets either side of his nostrils, mouth and chin.

Jack reached out his hand in horror to pull the bleeding man into his arms, but as Jack offered his hand Daniel receded out of range, his arms outstretched in the direction of the older man. Jack could hear Daniel's voice.

"Don't ignore me Jack, take me with you, please don't go."

Jack tried to make a grab for the obviously injured and distressed man but he always seemed just out of reach. The knocking, or was it tapping, kept getting louder as did Daniel's pleadingly desperate voice.

"Jack? Jack! I'm here. Don't you see me? Jaaack!"

* * *

Jack's eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright in his bed, sweating and trembling. Daylight streamed through the gap in the curtains making him blink and groan at the same time. Dermot stirred slightly and turned over, sinking back into sleep. Jack turned at the feel of movement next to him. The tousled haired Irishman was snoring gently, oblivious to any knocking or tapping sounds. Jack scrubbed his hand over his face and scratched his scalp, vaguely aware of the tapping sound in his head. Full consciousness suddenly hit his senses and the inexplicable noise sounded loudly in his ears.

"What the hell?" Jack murmured, as he got out of bed pulling on last night's t-shirt and boxers as he staggered to the landing, trying to pin point the source of the tapping sound. He followed the noise to the backdoor and saw Daniel through the half glazed door, standing outside waving his hand frantically.

"Shit!" cursed Jack as he slipped the bolt, "What's up?" he asked, letting Daniel in and closely studying his face for evidence of blood. The dream had really shaken him and he tentatively touched Daniel's cheek. When he was satisfied that Daniel was all right, he walked away leaving the younger man non-plussed in the hallway.

"Whaddya want Daniel?" Jack asked, trying to hold on to his fast rising bad temper and screaming hangover headache as he made his way to the kitchen. He was also as mad as hell that his feelings for Daniel had been exposed when he was doing his best to keep them under wraps.

"Don't you remember? We're supposed to be meeting Cassie and the others for lunch and a movie." Daniel's brain tried to process Jack's touch on his cheek but judging by his crankiness, the younger man figured it was safer not to say anything.

"Crap!" growled Jack, holding his forehead, "What time is it?"

"11:45, have you just woken up?"

"Duh!" Jack snapped, pulling at his rumpled t-shirt, "Do I look awake?" he grumbled groping for the coffee pot.

"Look, I'll carry on and meet Cassie and you can catch up with us at the movie house. We'll wait in the foyer, try and get there about 1.45 and that'll give us enough time to get the tickets and find decent seats. The film starts at two."

"Okay, I'll do that. I'm sorry, I must have overslept."

"Morning all!" chimed a very cheery voice, as Dermot sidled into the kitchen and peered over Jack's shoulder.

"Mmm coffee, my favourite! Hi, you must be Daniel," Dermot added, extending his hand to a speechless linguist.

"I'm Dermot. Jack and I are old friends, aren't we Spike?" he laughed, patting Jack's shoulder.

Finding his tongue Daniel stammered 'Spike?' disconcerted at meeting the coffee shop man in what looked to be a rather compromising situation. Dermot was after all, naked.

Jack looked up and rolled his eyes, "For cryin' out loud Dermot, go and put some clothes on!"

"If you say so Spike," Dermot laughed, wiggling his butt at Jack from the doorway.

Jack turned his attention to the shocked and dismayed archaeologist and grinned, "Sorry about that, Dermot is crazy."

"That he might be, but he's also very well endowed," muttered Daniel under his breath, feeling jealous as hell that Dermot's prick had probably been nestling inside Jack last night. 

Jack chose to ignore Daniel's comment, pretending not to hear, but filed away the little snippet of publicly voiced private observation nevertheless.

Sooooo, Danny noticed huh? Might have to watch Dermot now or I could find myself alone and on the shelf and those two as an item dammit! Better still... maybe he's not as straight as I thought. "Look Daniel don't mind Dermot, he's an attention seeker and loves to embarrass people. Oh, and by the way it's not what you think."

"And what am I thinking Jack?" Daniel asked quietly, making the older man blush slightly under the archaeologist's intense stare.

"Maybe you're thinking there's something between me and him?"

"And what if I am?"

"Well, don't. That's all."

"That's all?"

"Yeah, he and I are... just good friends."

"Ah ha, just good friends?"

"Yeah, that a problem?"

"No not at all, what you do in your private life is up to you. Hope you'll both be very happy!" Daniel tried to laugh it off, hoping he could cover up the recognition of what and who Jack might really be, and with whom, as well as pushing away the devastating blow to his heart that this new revelation brought. -o-

At 1.45 on the dot, Cassie, Daniel, Sam and Teal'c were gathered in the foyer of the movie theatre waiting for Jack. By ten to Daniel was getting anxious and annoyed; it wasn't like Jack to be unpunctual for anything. Just then he spotted the tall lean handsome man striding purposefully through the entrance lobby with another man jogging to keep up with him. It was Dermot. Daniel's heart sank; the blasted man seemed to be Jack's shadow at the moment. Cool, calm and collected, Jack made his apologies blaming his tardiness on Dermot. The Irishman displayed a devastating smile as he nudged Jack in the ribs, laughing and implying that Jack was otherwise engaged at home. Feeling as jealous as hell he wanted to hit Dermot for his arrogance and the access he had to Jack that Daniel thought would never be possible for him now. 

Jack made quick introductions, explaining that Dermot was a friend from the old days and was just passing through on his way to San Francisco to visit a colleague. He didn't say anything about their relationship and certainly not about the infrequent but intense coupling that underlined the basis of their liaison. Daniel though was putting two and two together and making ninety-one. 

Dermot smiled at Sam and taking her hand kissed it, causing the tall blonde woman to beam a smile as wide as the Khyber Dam and Daniel to want to kill him. The Irishman held Teal'c's hand in a two handed grip and commented to Jack on what a sturdy and grand man the quiet Jaffa must be. Both Sam and Teal'c seemed quite taken with Dermot and he with them. Finally Dermot really turned on the charm with Cassie, murmuring compliments about how lovely her hair looked and the 'Don't break my heart and tell me you've already got a boyfriend' line. Daniel was ready to snap the man's neck and kick him hard in the groin before killing him all over again Daniel's jealousy overwhelmed him, firstly because the rest of his 'family' took to the attractive Dubliner without hesitation and secondly because the blasted man was with Jack.

Cassie plonked herself down in the seat to the left of Daniel in the now darkening cinema. On his right was Jack, and Daniel couldn't believe that Dermot was sitting the other side of Jack. Sam sat next to Cassie, and Teal'c next to her. The shock of meeting a naked stranger in Jack's kitchen, and his recent calculation of ninety-one, had shifted his thinking to envy, anger and jealousy. Daniel glowered at both the other men, wishing he had a Goa'uld hand device for Dermot and a tube of lube for Jack. 

"I'm gonna get popcorn Uncle Dan, want any?"

"No thanks honeybun. Here, my treat," Daniel said giving the young woman a handful of change. As she disappeared down the carpeted steps of the auditorium and out into the foyer, Daniel took a glance at Jack and Dermot. 

Oh. My. God! They're only holding hands in the dark! Fuck, I'll swing for Dermot if I have to. 

Daniel was feeling very alpha and feisty now; aware of the hot delicious activity in his groin as he wondered whether their interlocked hands would find more fertile and responsive targets in the furtive gloom of the back row. Overwhelmed by such hostile feelings for Dermot, Daniel was surprised and not a little guilty for thinking if he got the opportunity he would let rip. He had nothing to loose.

Part way through the film Daniel found he had to shift his legs to let Dermot shuffle by on his way to the bathroom. On sheer gut instinct Daniel followed the Irishman into the white tiled room and waited quietly until he had finished relieving himself. As Dermot was washing his hands Daniel grabbed him by the shoulder, spun him around and confronted him.

"What's between you and Jack?" he demanded to know, failing to disguise his jealousy and anger. 

"What?" retorted Dermot, stunned by the younger man's demand for information, "There's nothing between us except friendship."

"Well there's friendship, and there's friendship, isn't there? Are you two together?"

"I'm staying with Jack until I leave for San Francisco, if that's what you mean."

"That's not what I mean and you know it!" shouted Daniel, unable to keep his composure with the deliberately evasive Dermot.

"Whatever you're thinking, you're wrong. Can't you get that into your thick skull, we are not an item!" Dermot shouted back, poking Daniel in the chest.

The strength of his feelings for Jack overtook his usual quiet diplomacy and Daniel reacted to the perceived arrogance of the man standing in front of him. It was made worse by Dermot's added comment of "Want him for yourself do you, want to put your prick where mine's already been?" A torrent of rage and venom rose in Daniel's gut and mind and Dermot regretted opening his mouth when Daniel flew at him, lunging and pushing him in the chest. The upset and enraged younger man propelled Dermot backwards against the washbasin, the momentum and weight of Daniel's larger frame all but knocking the stuffing out of the surprised Irishman. Dermot's back stung and throbbed like hell as he staggered away from the hard porcelain. 

"What the fuck did you do that for you moron?"

"Just stay away from Jack okay! Got it?"

"Now why would I want to do that Dannyboy?"

Daniel tensed even more as he heard Jack's pet name for him being uttered by the Irishman.

"Don't mess with him, he's been hurt before with his wife and Charlie and... and just don't. That's all!"

"I'm not messing with Jack. We're good friends, that's all there is to it."

"Well good friends don't hold hands at the movies!" blurted Daniel, incensed by the Irishman's cooling anger, laid back demeanour and soft attractive voice.

"No, but they do when friends are ex-lovers and one is leaving." 

"What? Jack's not leaving is he?" Daniel asked, glancing over his shoulder as if Jack were there. He suddenly felt panicked by the possibility of losing him. 

"No I'm leaving you prick. You know what I think? I think you and Jack need your heads banging together, and if you don't look out I'll do it for you." 

Missing Dermot's point entirely, Daniel only heard prick and head banging. 

"Really? Well just bring it on, right here right now, so I can make sure you leave." 

At this point Daniel seemed to have no thought of self-preservation. Taking the Queensbury Rules stance, Daniel was ready to beat the shit out of Dermot not thinking for one moment he could handle himself, and had done so successfully in similar situations. Dermot on the other hand had no desire to box the man. He just didn't have the strength, and anyway Jack would kill him if he knew they'd fought like a couple of testosterone-laden teenagers.

"Hey c'mon, Jack described you as a pacifist. Someone who would rather talk himself out of trouble than invite it. I don't think you really want to hit me again, do you?"

Daniel clenched and unclenched his fist. He didn't suppose he did but was on a roll now and thinking there was no chance with Jack he still wanted to beat the man to a pulp.

"You can't smarm your way out of this you bastard!" snarled Daniel, taking a step closer.

"Look, before you kill me just think about it. If Jack and I were an item wouldn't you think I'd have been around before now? I haven't seen Jack, spoken to him or anything else for nearly two years." 

Breathing hard, Daniel hesitated. As his body and mind calmed he realised that he had taken out his frustration on Dermot instead of dealing with the source -- Jack. Relaxing his stance Daniel stepped back frowning and biting his bottom lip.

"I'm sorry Dermot, I've been a complete ass. I shouldn't have attacked you, it's just that Jack..."

"Drives you crazy. Is that what you were going to say?"

Daniel nodded wishing the Irishman's words weren't so accurate. Still resentful, Daniel held out his hand to shake Dermot's. The slim man, with the aching and rapidly stiffening back muscles, took Daniel's hand and clapped him on the back.

"Danny, you have to do something if you want to resolve this, you know?" 

"I don't totally trust what you've told me Dermot, I think you want him no matter what."

"You're right I do, but I think Jack has his mind on other things. Are you sure Jack hasn't already made his move?"

* * *

Jack put Dermot's bags in the car and waited for him to get in.

"Are you sure you have to leave right now? I was just getting used to you being around."

"Sorry Jack, got things to do and places to go."

"Why don't you at least stay for the holidays?"

"No I'm expected in San Francisco and that's where I'm going."

"Well, before you go I want to show you something."

30 minutes later Jack parked up in a lay-by overlooking Colorado Springs. The sun was setting and the sky was flame-red mixed with pink and yellow tints.

"Wow, that's some view," Dermot smiled, taking in the magnificent sunset and the tiny twinkling lights of the city below. Jack rubbed Dermot's shoulder not wanting him to go.

"I do care about you Mac. Are you gonna be alright?"

"Sure Spike, I'll be grand. I know you care and I'll always treasure that, but we both know your heart is somewhere else."

Jack opened his mouth to say something then closed it again. He loved Dermot in his own way and for a moment wavered between Dermot and Daniel. Jack wanted the Irishman, wanted his warm body close to his own in a comforting and comfortable embrace. There was so much about Dermot that Jack loved, but he wasn't Daniel. Jack nodded and smiled and they both turned to look at the sky and the view of the city far below them. Jack walked back to the car as Dermot sat on a large flat rock staring out to the horizon. The breeze played through his long dark curly hair and he wondered if he would ever see Jack again.

* * *

A few days later Daniel, Jack and Cassie were sitting around the Christmas Day table as Janet poured the wine. Sam was in San Diego visiting her brother Mark and his family, Teal'c was off world and Dermot had left. Jack felt a hole open up in his life again after he'd said goodbye to the stunningly handsome Irishman and regretted that there hadn't been more time to share together. 

Jack still didn't believe that Dermot had pulled a muscle whilst taking a leak; he'd noticed a swollen bruise on that lickable back. As Daniel reached for the carrots Jack suddenly wondered whether Daniel had been involved in some way. Had he hit Dermot? How could that be? They hadn't been alone together, at least not as far as Jack could remember. What about that time at the movies? Daniel had left his seat right after Dermot had gone to the bathroom...oh no, had Daniel taken a swipe at him? Why? Why would pacifist Daniel do such a thing, unless he was jealous? Shit! Maybe there was a chance that Daniel felt something for him after all. Interesting.

The small group of friends enjoyed an amiable Christmas dinner, Cassie giving herself hiccoughs laughing so much at the sight of Jack wearing his paper cracker hat. While the final hour of cooking was taking place Jack and Daniel had played hoops with Cassie in the backyard. More than once the two men had collided with each other, leading to good-natured banter and physical jousting. No words were spoken about the growing recognition they shared, neither of them prepared to move past the reticence stage yet.

* * *

A few days later Daniel, Jack and Cassie were sitting around the Christmas Day table as Janet poured the wine. Sam was in San Diego visiting her brother Mark and his family, Teal'c was off world and Dermot had left. Jack felt a hole open up in his life again after he'd said goodbye to the stunningly handsome Irishman and regretted that there hadn't been more time to share together. 

Jack still didn't believe that Dermot had pulled a muscle whilst taking a leak; he'd noticed a swollen bruise on that lickable back. As Daniel reached for the carrots Jack suddenly wondered whether Daniel had been involved in some way. Had he hit Dermot? How could that be? They hadn't been alone together, at least not as far as Jack could remember. What about that time at the movies? Daniel had left his seat right after Dermot had gone to the bathroom...oh no, had Daniel taken a swipe at him? Why? Why would pacifist Daniel do such a thing, unless he was jealous? Shit! Maybe there was a chance that Daniel felt something for him after all. Interesting.

The small group of friends enjoyed an amiable Christmas dinner, Cassie giving herself hiccoughs laughing so much at the sight of Jack wearing his paper cracker hat. While the final hour of cooking was taking place Jack and Daniel had played hoops with Cassie in the backyard. More than once the two men had collided with each other, leading to good-natured banter and physical jousting. 

Later that night Daniel lay in his bed thinking about the events of the day. He'd had a really good time in Jack's company and Jack had been, well nice to him. Still enjoying the afterglow of Jack's attentions, Daniel smiled. He recalled how relaxed, attentive and appreciative of his conversation Jack had been, presenting a softer, gentler side of himself that Daniel hadn't seen for some years. Slowly realisation dawned on him, prompted by Dermot's comment that he wanted to knock both of their heads together; Jack's head as well as his own. Interesting. 

Closing his eyes he pictured Jack's smile, how he smelt and how he looked and boy how he looked. Jack wore all black in the form of a cotton shirt and chinos, the colour complimenting his skin and hair seeming to make those beautiful dark eyes look even darker and even more smoulderingly attractive. 

Daniel thought back to the seat belt incident on Thanksgiving night. What if he hadn't apologised for leaning all over Jack? What if he'd taken advantage of the situation and had kissed him. What, if he had the chance again, would he do?

He definitely wouldn't fasten the seat belt. He'd kiss Jack, tentatively, gently, barely touching his lips. Jack would respond, kissing Daniel with equal tenderness and care...to begin with. Relaxing into the pillows, Daniel conjured up different Jack seduction scenarios in his imagination. 

He thought of Jack leaning against the small balcony of his apartment watching the activities in the car park below. Of snaking his arms around Jack's waist, pressing up against him and kissing the back of his neck. Unzipping Jack's flies, Daniel would slide his hands inside Jack's jeans feeling his cock with light trembling touches.

Daniel's mind switched to peeling Jack's clothes from his body and exploring every inch of his well-toned muscular torso. Of kneading and pulling at Jack's nipples. Of nuzzling his mouth and nose into pubic hair and licking Jack's erect phallus.

Moving on, Daniel saw another image of Jack tied hand and foot and spread-eagled face down across his bed. Caressing his back and flanks, Daniel imagined running his mouth and tongue over the contours of Jack's firm buttocks. Sliding a pillow under Jack's abdomen and reaching between his thighs, Daniel would feel for Jack's balls, cupping and squeezing as Jack arched his back and raised his hips giving the hungry archaeologist better access with his mouth and tongue.

Throwing back the bed covers, Daniel looked down at his throbbing and engorged cock and saw the white pearl forming at its tip. Wrapping his fingers around it he pulled slowly and firmly, stroking himself as he saw his lubed and glistening fingers search out and penetrate Jack's tight puckered ring, stretching and scissoring, pushing deeper and harder as the scene changed again. 

Jack was impaling himself on Daniel's cock, moving to take him fully. Daniel's stroke rate increased rapidly, his hand and mind fusing as he fucked Jack hard and fast, the older man's lips locked to his own. Feeling his balls tighten and the warm tingling sensation spread from the small of his back to his cock, he groped for the nearby box of tissues and ripped out a handful placing it against his cock. Daniel came, emptying his balls into the soft absorbent paper. Gasping in short rasping breaths as he continued to pump, Daniel chanted Jack's name willing him to want the younger man, to need him and to love him. 

As his mind and body calmed Daniel wondered what his New Year's resolution should be. He had considered asking for a transfer to another SG team, exercising his job title as Head of Archaeology and remaining desk bound, or even resigning and leaving the SGC completely. But now, with growing recognition of the possibilities the New Year might offer, he dismissed his possible resolutions in favour of something far more positive.


End file.
